Héritier
by Jadeosiris
Summary: Jack est le fils unique du roi, et ce dernier est menacé par son oncle jaloux et menace de faire un coup d'états, le roi décide donc d'engager un garde du corps pour protéger la vie de son fils.


Dans la nuit, une ombre se faufilait en direction de la fumée qui dépassait du feuillage des arbres. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle était à leurs recherche et elle n'était pas certain que ce soit eux, mais elle n'avait qu'à aller jeter un œil pour s'en assurer. Tout aurait si simple si son satané chevalier n'avait pas été avec lui. Cependant, si ce fameux chevalier n'avait pas été là, on aurait jamais fait appel à elle et elle serait encore en train de perdre ton argent dans une vulgaire taverne. Ce n'était pas un travail gratifiant, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire pour gagner sa vie, malheureusement dans une situation comme la sienne avec les contacts qu'elle avait, il n'y avait aucune sortie, aucune échappatoire. Et puis à quoi bon se tourmenter, en se rapprochant du petit campement, elle vit une forme allongée au sol, recouvert d'une couverture en peau d'animal assez épaisse. C'est vrai que l'hiver n'était plus très loin, mais elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. A la base ils devaient être deux et l'épaisseur des couverture elle ne pouvait être certain que quelqu'un dormais bien dedans. Son expérience lui avait appris à déceler les mauvaises surprise de ce genre et un bruissement plus haut dans les arbres lui fit lever la tête, mais elle ne distinguait rien. Préférant reculer pour étudier la situation d'un autre point de vue, elle grimpa à un tronc non loin pour constater effectivement qu'une personne se tenait sur une branche et observait la forme au sol en contre-bas. Seulement d'un mouvement de tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. Un regard aussi verdoyant qu'une feuille et des cheveux châtains entouraient son visage parsemée de quelques tâches de rousseurs très légères. Cependant, l'expression pleine d'animosité sur son visage lui indiquait également qu'elle ferait bien de déguerpir. De toute façon elle pourrait bien tenter sa chance plus tard. Maintenant qu'elle les avait repérer, les suivre ne serait plus très compliqué. C'est alors qu'elle descendait de l'arbre qu'un coup dans son angle mort lui fit perdre connaissance.

Quelques semaines auparavant au château de Burgess, Jack le fil unique du roi Vladimir, on avait coutume de l'appeler North, du fait qu'il régnait sur un royaume couvert par les glaces quasiment toute l'année. Jack avait reçu le nom de Frost en tant que prince. Le royaume se portait relativement bien, malgré les faibles récoltes et les températures difficiles, le peuple supportait son calvaire sans se plaindre, mais le grand roi North se faisait vieux et son frère appelé « le noir » était connu pour convoiter le trône du royaume. Bien sur tant que Jack et son père étaient vivants, cela aurait été difficile pour lui d'avoir ce poste. Pourtant ce jour-ci marqua un tournant mémorable pour Jack âgé de vingt ans. Alors qu'il était sortit du château pour profiter de la fraîcheur hivernale, admirant les arbres enneigées et le lac gelée en contre-bas, il aperçue une silhouette plutôt fine aux cheveux châtains. Leurs yeux se croisèrent quand Jack fut à son niveau pour tenter de discuter avec lui. Ses yeux azurées plongés dans ceux émeraude du jeune garçon en face de lui.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Dit le jeune châtains perplexe d'être dévisager aussi longtemps par un inconnu. Jack redescendit sur terre et souriait en lui tendant une main amicale pour entamer les salutations.

« Ah désolé, je ne me suis pas présenter, je suis Jack, Jack Overland. »

Son visage se voulant amicale et rassurant pour montrer sa bonne foie.

« Oh... Tu es le fils du roi c'est ça ? »

Dit Hiccup légèrement surpris de voir un membre de la famille royale en face de lui. De son coté Jack était lui aussi un peu étonné de voir une attitude aussi décontractée à son égard étant donné les réactions des gens à son égard en générale en apprenant qu'il est le prince.

« Oui c'est le cas, je suis assez connu ici faut dire haha. »

Le châtain ne pu réprimer un petit sourire à cette remarque et se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires.

« Tu va quelque part ? »

Demanda Jack d'une curiosité naturelle.

« Oui, je vais chez toi, on m'a appelé il y a quelques jours. »

répondit Hiccup, un peu hésitant ne sachant pas si c'était forcément une bonne chose de révéler le but de son voyage.

« Ah laisse moi t'accompagner, il faut que quelqu'un te fasse une visite guidée de l'endroit, sinon tu risque de te perdre entre deux gardes ahaha. »

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers le château de Burgess. Jack était un tel moulin à parole que son acolyte pouvait rester silencieux sans que cela paraisse bizarre. Puis avec le temps qui défilait dans le ciel, ils arrivèrent à destination.

« Au fait, depuis tout à l'heure je parle, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom ? »

« Oh, euh … He bien... Je m'appelle Hiccup... »

« C'est plutôt originale hé. »

« Ca veut dire l'avorton... »

« Et alors ? Moi on m'appelle Jack Frost et pourtant je ne gèle pas tout ce que je touche ! Tu ne devrais pas laisser ces choses-là t'affecter. Aller, suis-moi je vais te montrer tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans la ville. »

Mais au moment ou Jack s'apprêtait à prendre Hiccup par le bras pour l'emmener vers la plus proche taverne et pouvoir discuter, il fut interpeller par un garde près de l'entrée.

« Sire, sire ! Vous êtes vivants ! Par tous les saints où étiez-vous passé ? Votre père se faisait un sang d'encre, il veut vous voir immédiatement pour une affaire importante, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le garde amena plus ou moins de force le jeune Jack qui tentait d'amener Hiccup avec lui, mais cela lui fut refusé également.

Se retrouvant finalement seul, le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts regardait le château vers lequel son camarade aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleue s'était rendu. Avec tout ça il avait oublié de lui dire que c'était une mission au château qui l'avait amené ici et il avait envie de se reposer un peu avant de s'y rendre. Il poussa tout de même la porte d'entrée de la taverne vers laquelle Jack voulait l'amener et il commanda une bière ainsi qu'un repas chaud puis s'installa pour profiter de son repos bien mérité.

De son coté Jack suivait le garde à contre- cœur jusqu'à arriver dans la salle du trône ou son père se trouvait pour gérer les affaires du royaume. Ce dernier remercia le garde d'un hochement de tête et repris là ou il s'en était arrêter laissant Jack de côté pour le moment terminant ce qu'il faisait. Une fois que l'invité fut repartit, le roi Vladimir dit « North » s'approcha de son fils et le pris dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Jack eut un petit rire amusé en voyant son père aussi affectueux, bien que ce ne soit pas rare pour lui. Cependant, une fois l'accolade terminé, il repris contenance et pris un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Jack, je suis soulagé que tu aille bien, mais je n'ai cessé de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sorte des terres du château, mais emmène au moins quelques gardes, tu es connu et je serais attristé de devoir mettre le pays à feu et à sang pour te retrouver. Surtout avec mon âge... »

« Père, vous vous faites du soucis pour rien, je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai suivi les cours d'escrimes et vous êtes un bon roi, quels risques aurai-je à craindre de la part des habitants ? »

« Mon fils je... Tu sais que je me fais vieux, et je t'ai déjà dit que mon frère veux régner à ma place... J'espère me tromper en pensant qu'il serait prêt à te tuer pour pouvoir monter sur le trône. »

Son père n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, mais cette fois Jack voyait la tristesse et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Je ne te demande pas de rester enfermé ici, car tu voudrais sortir un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne peux pas te laisser sans protection. »

Il pris une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre sachant que la suite allait être difficile. Jack plissa doucement les yeux appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

« Comme je sais que tu n'aime pas être suivit par les gardes, j'ai fait appelé un chevalier digne de confiance pour te proteger. Il est le fils d'un ami de longue date... »

« Mais ! Père ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, je viens de vous dire que je peux me défendre, je suis toujours armée et ... »

Tentait de contrer Jack en parlant de plus en plus fort. Fronçant alors les sourcils et montant la voix dans le même temps son père gronda pour mettre un terme à toute discussion.

« CE N'EST PAS NEGOCIABLE ! Je ne veux que ton bien et ce n'est qu'un faible compromis que je te demande ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre-eux et Jack finit par acquiescer pour signifier qu'il acceptait les termes de son père.

« Il devrait bientôt arriver en ville, je te ferais appeler dès qu'il sera là. »

Jack partit lentement vers ses appartements oubliant totalement le garçon qu'il avait laissé au milieu de la ville. S'allongeant sur son lit, il soupira, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie, mais les gardes étaient trop concentré sur leurs travail et à le protéger qu'il avait plus l'impression d'être seul qu'autre chose. Ce jour-là Jack resta au château et ne discuta avec personne. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Hiccup qui en écoutant les conversations pu constater que malgré quelques railleries la famille royales était plutôt apprécier ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'il allait travailler pour eux. Il se leva finalement de la taverne ce qui donna une petite protestation de ses camarades de beuveries qui semblaient aimer les histoires qu'il racontait de son pays appeler Berk. Mais il avait des obligations et il estimait avoir assez traîné.

Bien que Hiccup aurait apprécier le petit tour de visite, il savait où se diriger pour se rendre au château, l'endroit était bien visible. C'était dommage que son guide attitré se soit fait emmené de la sorte, mais il aurait l'occasion de le revoir puisqu'il se dirigeait vers son habitation. Bien entendu les gardes demandèrent respectueusement la raison de sa venu jusqu'au château et il donna le papier sur lequel était indiqué qu'il avait une audience royale. Il fut alors mener dans la salle du trône qui n'était pas très décorer, mais très lumineuse par son éclairage malgré la couleur sombre des pierres de l'endroit. Il s'inclina devant le monarque aux cheveux blancs et à la barbe broussailleuse. Les vêtements qu'il portait à ce moment étaient rouge et marron, dans des tons plutôt sombres mais qui allaient bien ensemble.

« Ah ser _Hiccup_ Horrendous Haddock III, vous êtes finalement arrivé jusqu'à nous. Sans trop de problème j'espère ? »

« Non votre majesté, le voyage s'est très bien passé. »

Pendant que Hiccup lui répondait Vladimir demanda à un de ses suivants d'aller chercher son fils Jack puis se tourna vers Hiccup une nouvelle fois pour poursuivre.

« Je vois c'est une bonne chose, j'avais peur que des bandits s'installent dans la régions puisque nous sommes bien prospère et que cela à tendance à attiré ce genre d'individu. Mais parlons plutôt de l'affaire qui nous concerne. Comme ton père et moi sommes de bon amis, il m'a proposé de t'engager pour protéger mon fils. Mais pour savoir si tu es digne de cet tâche, j'aimerais te mettre à l'épreuve si cela ne t'embête pas ? »

« Je vous en pris votre majesté, je ferais tout pour me montrer à la hauteur. »

Sur ces mots, le roi demanda à ce qu'on amène son maître d'arme pour mesurer le niveau du jeune Hiccup. Le maître d'arme était quelqu'un d'assez imposant et d'une stature assez forte, dont les muscles témoignaient de ses entraînements quotidiens. Il avait les cheveux sombre et était habillé de vêtement noir assez proche du corps, sans doute pour ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvements. Hiccup retira son long manteau de fourrure pour dévoiler ses vêtements aux couleurs de son pays, noir et vert. Ils dégainèrent leurs épée en même temps et se mirent en position l'un face à l'autre.

Portée par un certain enthousiasme avec ce combat à venir, Hiccup s'élança vers le maître d'arme et porta un coup verticale pour commencer, mais l'homme en face de lui para l'attaque facilement avec son épée. Se retirant immédiatement pour éviter une contre-attaque, Hiccup tourna sur lui-même pour donne un coup de taille horizontale. Cette fois le maître d'arme se recula juste assez pour éviter la pointe et lança son bras armée vers Hiccup pour le frapper au niveau de l'épaule. Le jeune garçon fit un bond sur le coté pour esquiver le coup et allait plus près de l'homme corpulent pour engager un combat rapprocher. Cependant, le maître d'arme n'avait aucune peine à garder Hiccup à distance qui commençait à fatigué de s'agiter dans tous les sens pour essayer de le vaincre. Un sourire amusé apparue sur les lèvres du maître et dans un mouvement calculer il pointa son arme vers le jeune garçon pour lui indiquer qu'il avait perdu, mais ce dernier repoussa la pointe de l'arme avec sa lame. Puis de sa main libre lui asséna un coup de poing pour le faire reculer de quelques pas. Hiccup ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant et repris de plus belle ses enchaînements pour mettre à mal le maître d'arme, utilisant maintenant ses poings et ses pieds pour déstabiliser l'homme. Cela fonctionna pendant un moment, puis le maître d'arme devint un peu plus sérieux et c'est là que Hiccup réalisa la différence de niveau entre-eux deux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il était plein de sueur et à bout de souffle, tout comme le maître d'armes, mais ce dernier avait encore de quoi ce battre contrairement à Hiccup.

« Je pense que... Il devrait convenir. »

dit-il au roi en se tournant vers lui.

« Il lui faudrait un peu plus d'entraînements en combat réel, mais il est malin et je pense qu'il s'en sortira. »

Jack était arrivé au milieu du combat et s'était fait discret pendant l'affrontement, admirant avec surprise que le bel inconnu qu'il avait croisé plus tôt était en train de se battre avec le maître d'arme et lui tenait tête assez bien. C'est à la fin du combat que les spectateurs applaudirent la performance des deux duellistes, mais Jack garda un sourire bien marqué pour Hiccup. Ce dernier semblait un peu rougir d'être l'objet d'une telle attention, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être apprécier de la sorte. Finalement après quelques minutes, il se retrouva face au roi qui affichait une mine un peu plus rassurante qu'auparavant et Hiccup vit alors Jack aux cotés du roi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« He bien je pense que tout est en ordre d'autant que ... »

Le roi se tourna vers Jack pour voir qu'il semblait bien content du mercenaire qui allait le protéger.

« … Jack ne semble pas opposé à ta présence à ses cotés. Je vais faire préparer tes appartements, en attendant... Jack veille à lui faire visité la ville qu'il ne se perde pas. »

Le concerné sortit de sa rêverie en entendant son nom une nouvelle fois et acquiesça avant d'emmener Hiccup par le bras vers l'extérieur. Le prince aux cheveux blanc lui fit visiter les coins les plus intéressants pour lui, comme la bibliothèque, les théâtres et la taverne dans laquelle Hiccup s'était reposé avant de venir. Le soir était déjà là lorsqu'il prirent le chemin du retour vers le château. Pour une fois Jack n'avait pas été harcelé par les gardes pour qu'il rentre et cela il le devait à son père et à la présence rassurante de Hiccup à ses côtés. Une fois reconduit dans les quartiers des invités, Jack salua son nouveau garde du corps et partit se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

Pourtant, alors que la majorité des résidents dormaient paisiblement, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Hiccup, la journée s'était bien passé, il avait affronter un adversaire plus fort que lui et avait envie d'en affronter d'autre de la sorte, mais malgré tout cela, une sensation bizarre le maintenait éveillé. Puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se leva et pris la direction des appartements de Jack, La nuit était silencieuse et la lumière de la lune offrait un éclairage suffisant pour se déplacer. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée de la chambre de son hôte, il remarqua une forme sombre devant cette même porte. Peut-être que pour une autre personne il ne se serait inquiété de la sorte, mais étant donné la nature de sa mission et du danger de celle-ci, il tira immédiatement son arme et fonça vers l'ombre qui ayant entendu la lame sortir du fourreau de son propriétaire se tourna vers lui, mais malheureusement une seconde trop tard puisque son épée l'avait sévèrement blesser au niveau du torse par un coup en biais.

« Jack ! Jack tu es vivant ?! »

cirait-il au travers de la porte, mais il n'entendit pas la réponse de ce dernier ce qui l'inquiéta un peu plus. Mais alors un mouvement de la part de l'assassin qui s'était armé de deux dagues lui rappela que son adversaire n'était pas mort. Ce dernier plongea sur lui malgré sa blessure et tenta de l'atteindre avec ses armes, mais Hiccup repoussa l'assaillant de son pied gauche qui fut entaillé par les dagues dans le processus. Ce n'était pas une blessure grave, mais maintenant que l'autre était par terre au sol, il s'avança pour lui percer le crane de sa lame et ainsi mettre fin à ses jours. Puis revenant à la réalité, il entendit un cri au loin, rapidement suivit d'un autre et encore un autre. Pris d'une certaine panique il défonça la porte de la chambre de Jack pour le trouver en train de se lever encore un peu ensomeillé.

« Que... ? »

Son esprit commençait doucement à comprendre ce qui se passe, mais son corps était encore trop groggy pour réagir correctement aux poussées d'adrénaline qui se glissait dans son système.

« Le château se fait attaquer, il faut nous enfuir, je ne pourrais pas nous défendre ici. »

Malgré son ton pressant et son visage stresser, sa voix gardait un certain calme qui ne manqua pas d'étonné Jack.

« Mais... Mon père... »

Dit-il encore un peu perdu part les événements.

« Ils sauront se débrouiller, moi je dois te proteger quoi qu'il arrive, alors prend le strict nécéssaire et on y va. »

Hiccup se tourna vers la porte d'entrée pendant que Jack tentait de rassembler ses affaires, le chevalier observa dans le couloir pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait.

« Tu connais un passage secret ? Ou une sortie qui nous eviterait de nous faire remarquer? »

demandait-il pendant que son esprit tournait à plein régime pour trouver un plan de sortit.

« Euh... Oui dans le couloir pas très loin... »

Hiccup fut surpris à cette annonce, il n'avait pas remarquer quoi que ce soit dans le couloir qui puisse faire penser à un passage secret, mais il faisait confiance au prince qui devait connaître l'endroit mieux que lui.

« C'est bon je suis prêt »

Jack était habillé avec un cape marron avec capuche et de vêtement sombre pour passer inaperçue.

« Bien, allons-y on à pas beaucoup de temps. »

Hiccup prenant Jack par la main pour être sur qu'il le suivait et son épée de l'autre, il s'avança dans le couloir vérifiant une nouvelle fois. Il entendait au loin des bruits de combat, finalement il ne s'était pas trompé. Le château essuyait bien une attaque. Pressant le pas, il fut arrêter par Jack après un instant.

« Quoi? »

demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

« C'est ici... Le passage. »

Hiccupe le regardait avec un air un peu surpris, il ne voyait rien qui pouvait faire penser à un passage secret. Il n'y avait qu'un renfoncement dans le mur et il ressemblait à un cul de sac. Mais Jack s'y introduit et se tournant face à Hiccup, il semblait passer dans le mur, ce n'était pas de la magie, mais le chevalier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'approcha de l'endroit ou Jack avait disparu et se plaça de la même manière pour voir une ouverture dans le mur qui était totalement invisible pour quelqu'un qui ne se place pas de cette manière. Le passage était étroit, mais il passa tout de même et retrouva Jack de l'autre côté. L'endroit n'était pas éclairé et semblait peu utiliser. Il sortit de sa poche de quoi allumer une torche et s'avança dans le couloir, la torche dans une main, et l'autre tenant la main de Jack. Il pouvait sentir la moiteur des mains de Jack, à moins que ce ne soit de sa propre main ? Cependant, ils avancèrent en silence et après une dizaine de minutes, il furent dehors. Un incendie s'était déclarer à l'intérieur du château, la fumée s'en échappait au loin. Ils étaient en bordure de la ville. Jack était silencieux, mais Hiccup sentit la prise sur sa main se resserrer. Était-ce de la haine envers ceux qui détruisait toute sa vie ? Ou de la tristesse ? Il n'aurait su le dire et il ne voulait pas se risquer à lui demander pour l'instant. Il devait à tout prix le mettre en sécurité. Ils devaient partir vers le nord, la-bas ils trouveraient des alliés, rester ici était trop dangereux. Serrant la main de Jack en retour, il s'avançait dans la nuit vers la destination que Hiccup estimait comme la plus sure.

Quelques jours après leurs départ, Jack semblait toujours plus déprimer tandis que Hiccup se devait de rester de marbre pour le protéger, ce n'était pas toujours simple pour le prince de vivre une vie d'aventurier, même s'il en avait rêver toute sa vie, il n'aurait jamais penser le vivre de cette manière. Ils parlèrent beaucoup moins depuis un moment, mais un soir, Hiccup décida d'entraîner Jack à l'épée, il devait avoir de bonne bases grâce au maître d'arme qui l'avait instruit, mais il voulait voir de quoi il était capable, car hier ils avaient été la cible d'un autre assassin, il s'était présenter comme un marchant et avait sortit une dague pour tenter de tuer Jack, mais Hiccup était intervenu à temps. Depuis il voulait qu'il soit capable de se défendre seul correctement.

« Jack, lève-toi, on va commencer. »

Le concerner leva des yeux hagards vers Hiccup et laissa retomber sa tê chevalier soupira devant la réaction de son prince. Il se pencha pour le lever de force en tirant sur son bras. Une expression de colère passa alors sur le visage de Jack qui se tourna finalement vers Hiccup.

« Non ! Non, non et non ! Je ne ferais rien, je ne vais pas te suivre, j'en ai marre, marre de tout ce qui m'arrive, marre de ne pas avoir de réponse, marre de … marre de … Je... »

Il n'arrivait pas a finir sa phrase car il était retomber à genoux et se mettait maintenant à pleurer en repensant à son père qui était peut-être mort ainsi que tous les autres. Hiccup n'eut pas le cœur à l'ignorer et se pencha vers lui pour le tenir dans ses bras. Après tout ça pouvait encore attendre, mais Jack avait besoin de ça, il avait besoin de soulager tout ce qui lui était arriver. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais il pouvait au moins être là pour lui à cet instant, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Jack se mis à pleurer sans retenu dans les bras de Jack, et Hiccup le serrait plus fort contre lui. Il embrassait ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer, mais ce ne fut qu'après de longue minute qu'il s'arrêta, dormant finalement contre lui. Hiccupe s'allongea sur le sol se saisissant d'une couverture pas trop loin, mais une douleur dans sa jambe lui rappela qu'il devait faire attention. Et finalement il trouva le sommeil dans les bras de Jack en respirant son odeur aussi fraîche qu'un matin d'hiver.

Puis au matin, il se réveilla seul, plus aucune trace de Jack, il se leva en panique et hurla son nom avant que celui-ci ne sorte d'un bois avec quelques baies qu'il avait cueillit pour le déjeuner. Hiccup se rassit, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait encore plus mal à la jambe maintenant. Mais il fut clairement soulager de voir qu'il allait bien, il prétexta alors un besoin de se laver et partit en direction de la rivière pour ce faire et également pour regarder l'étendue de sa blessure. Il vit alors que l'entaille ne saignait plus mais elle avait une très mauvaise allure. Était-ce infecté ? Ou bien l'assassin avait-il mis du poison sur ses dagues ? Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il revint au campement, il fit comme si de rien n'était, Jack avait suffisamment de problème pour l'instant. Puis après une journée de voyage, ils firent une autre halte près d'une forêt en évitant les chemins pour ne pas être suivit. Ce soir-là la douleur dans sa jambe était moindre et il voulait mettre à l'épreuve les compétentes d'escrimes de Jack. Curieusement depuis hier soir, il semblait de meilleur humeur et ne refusa pas le petit duel. L'échange dura quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que les deux soient fourbu, mais maintenant Hiccup avait une meilleur idée du potentiel de Jack, il fut rassuré de voir qu'ils avaient un niveau équivalent, même si Hiccup avait clairement plus d'expérience que Jack et de ce fait, il devinait facilement les feintes et les bottes qu'il tentait de lui faire.

« Ah … Ah... Je … Pensais pas que...Tu était si fort... »

Dit Jack le souffle court.

« Haha... Je suis pas ton protecteur pour rien... »

Hiccup avait un sourire satisfait. Même s'il avait un meilleur niveau, c'était utile de pouvoir s'entraîner avec quelqu'un, on s'améliore ensemble. Puis après avoir manger, Hiccup s'était allongé sur le dos et regardais les étoiles, il tentait d'estimer leurs position pour voir s'ils s'approchaient des terres de son peuple. Puis une présence à côté de lui le faisait tourner la tête.

« Je... Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'aime pas avoir froid... »

Hiccup n'était pas sur, mais il pensait voir des rougeurs sur les joues de Jack pendant qu'il lui demandait ça, il lui souriait et accepta brièvement écartant le bras droit pour qu'il s'y installe à côté de lui. Le garçon au cheveux blanc se posa contre son chevalier protecteur et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu pense que... on va s'en sortir ? »

Hiccup pouvait sentir le ton sérieux au fond de sa voix et il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais la vérité serait peut-être dur à entendre pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas...C'est la première fois que je dois fuir comme ça, mais tant que je suis à et en vie tu n'aura rien à craindre. »

Jack semblait rassurer à ses mots se colla un peu plus à lui pour profiter de sa chaleur et s'endormit rapidement. Les jours passèrent ainsi dans le calme et dans une amitié qui semblait grandissante aux yeux de Hiccup, mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir entre eux. Mais ce soir-là, le jeune chevalier eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme le soir de l'attaque et il demanda à Jack de ne pas dormir. Ils firent un leurre, avec la couture de fourrure en mettant des vêtements et autres objets pour faire croire que quelqu'un dormait dedans. Puis Hiccup monta dans un arbre et demanda à Jack de se cacher dans un tronc pas trop loin. Ce fut l'idée la plus judicieuse que le châtain avait pu avoir puisqu'en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre était montée dans un arbre pas trop loin et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. L'ombre était redescendu en toute vitesse visiblement repéré, mais Jack l'avait également remarquer lorsqu'elle s'était approchée du camp et avait pris le pommeau de son épée pour l'assommer lorsqu'elle fut au sol.

Hiccup fut surpris de voir que Jack avait réussi à la maîtriser de la sorte, puis il attacha leur nouveau prisonnier, qui se révéla être une femme. Elle repris conscience rapidement et réalisa tout aussi vite la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cependant, elle n'était pas payé pour mourir en emportant tous ses secrets dans la tombe. Et alors que l'interrogatoire allait commencer, elle entama d'une voix claire et décidée.

« Pas la peine de me demander qui m'envoie, j'ai juste reçu une bourse d'un contact qui me donne des cibles, c'est sûrement un noble qui veux la mort du blanc là. »

Elle désignait Jack du menton.

« Parce que j'ai pas pour habitude de tuer des princes surtout vu le risque que c'est. Au fait, je m'appelle Nora, si ça peut vous aider... »

Hiccup était sceptique devant tant de coopération alors qu'elle était venue ici pour les tuer. Était-ce un stratagème pour les tromper et les tuer ?

« Pourquoi on te ferais confiance ? »

Demanda le chevalier aux yeux vert.

« Pourquoi tu pense que je voudrais mourir pour des abrutis qui sont incapable de faire le sale boulot par eux-même ? Je ne dis pas que c'est facile de me faire confiance, mais j'ai déjà été payée en partie et vu la situation, autant coopérer et vivre un peu plus longtemps tu pense pas ?»

Jack n'était pas certain de comprendre la logique que cette Nora utilisait, mais curieusement, il voulait lui faire confiance.

« J'ai une autre proposition à te faire, si on te relâche, tu fais circuler une rumeur comme quoi tu nous as tuer, comme ça tout le monde est content. »

La femme eut un petit rire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'ironie.

« Parce que tu pense qu'ils ne vont pas vouloir des preuves, par là j'entends votre tête mon seigneur. »

Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Mais elle n'avait pas tord, en générale la tête est la meilleur preuve qu'une personne est morte. Jack se retourna et semblait chercher une autre solution. Hiccup allait après lui, mais la douleur dans sa jambe revint à cet instant le faisant chuter au sol sans avertissement. Le prince se jeta sur lui pris un peu de panique de le voir ainsi inconscient. Il tenta de le relever alors que ce dernier reprenait lentement conscience, il planta son épée dans le sol et pointa son regard dans celui de Nora. Jack en fit de même, mais beaucoup plus menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

criait-il presque alors que son chevalier était encore chancelant dans ses bras.

« Moi ? Mais absolument rien je suis attachée ici je te signal triple idiot. A mon avis, il a du être salement blessé. Tu devrais regarder sa jambe, il n'avait pas l'air de bien tenir dessus tout à l'heure. »

Un peu surpris que Nora puisse en savoir autant que Hiccup, il lança un dernier regard suspicieux et entrepris d'allonger son chevalier pour voir où il avait été touché. Force fut de constater qu'en effet sa jambe était dans un sale état, mais suffisamment pour que cela soit vieux de plusieurs jours.

« Comment le savait-tu ? Tu sais quoi faire pour le soigner ? »

Demandait Jack maintenant avec une pointe de stress dans la voix.

« Je le savais par ce que j'ai l'habitude d'étudier mes cibles avant de les attaquer et non je ne peux pas le soigner, si tu veux vraiment t'occuper de lui, il faudra te rendre dans une ville ou un village, mais je peux te mener à l 'un d'eux si tu me détache. »

Nora savait clairement jouer sur les opportunités qui s'offrait à elle et celle-ci sa vie était en jeu, il fallait donc jouer finement et par chance le prince ne semblait pas le plus prudent puisqu'il la détacha sans plus attendre. Devait-elle le tuer maintenant que son chevalier était incapable de le protéger ? La question était entière, pourtant, quelque chose la poussait à vouloir l'aider à son tour, puisqu'il aurait très bien pu la faire tuer dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Elle pris donc la décision d'aider les deux garçons en prenant l'autre bras de Hiccup pour aider Jack à le porter.

« Le prochain village est à une demi-heure environ, j'espère pour toi qu'il pourra tenir jusque-là, parce que vu son état, il n'en aura plus pour longtemps si on s'en occupe pas très vite. »

C'est donc aux alentours de minuit qu'ils arrivèrent au village et ils demandèrent immédiatement l'aide d'un soigneur, mais il n'y avait rien de tel dans les environs, le mieux qu'ils pouvaient fournir était le jeune garçon d'écurie qui s'occupait de soigner les bêtes. Aussi après l'avoir réveiller, il s'occupait de la jambe de Hiccup, mais vu son état, il doutait de pouvoir s'en occuper sans avoir à amputer. A ces mots, Jack ne savait que faire, il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse qu'il devait donner, mais Hiccup était inconscient depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir attendre une réponse de sa part. Il tournait maintenant en rond se rongeant les ongles, ne pouvant se décider. Puis Nora vint devant lui pour arreter son petit manège.

« Si tu tient à lui, fait lui couper la jambe, au moins il sera en vie, c'est plus important que d'être mort avec deux jambes crois moi. »

« Mais s'il m'en veut... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il regrette le choix que j'ai pu faire... »

Dit-il encore pris de panique.

« Si son but c'est de te protéger, alors protège-le à ton tour en lui offrant la possibilité de vivre. »

Même s'il n'était pas encore totalement convaincu, Jack décida qu'il était mieux pour Hiccup d'avoir une jambe en moins et qu'ils puissent être ensemble encore un moment. Le jeune garçon d'écurie acquiesça à la décision de Jack et s'occupa de Hiccup. Comme ce dernier était inconscient ce fut plus facile pour lui trancher la jambe que d'avoir à entendre ses cris déchirant. Il fit ensuite son possible pour stopper l'hémorragie et tout risque d'infection. L'opération fut longue et trop silencieuse au goût de Jack qui n'avait pas le cœur à regarder le travail du garçon d'écurie sur son chevalier. Cependant Nora ne fut pas concernée et se dirigea vers la taverne du village pour aller se reposer. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul et quelques peu effrayer par la décision qu'il avait prise pour Hiccup. Une fois que ce fut terminé, le garçon d'écurie vint le chercher et lui annonça qu'il devrait s'en sortir, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher avant que la blessure ne soit cicatrisée. Jack se précipita vers là ou Hiccup était étendu et lui tint la mains en le regardant un air inquiet. Il resta ainsi jusqu'au petit ou les yeux verts semblaient s'ouvrir avec difficulté pour se tourner vers le visage plein de larme de soulagement de Jack. Il se jeta à son cou, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Hiccup toussa un peu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'air et il tenta de s'asseoir pour finalement constater les faits. Jack vit son expression et dégluti difficilement, il n'osait plus le regarder en face.

« Ce... C'était la seule solution... Tu risquait de mourir et je... Je ne voulais pas être seul... Excuse-moi. »

L'information était difficile à accepter pour Hiccup d'autant que c'était de sa propre faute. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à en vouloir à Jack, il avait fait au mieux pour lui.

« Combien de temps ? »

Jack ne compris pas immédiatement la question et Hiccup semblait avoir compris aussi.

« Quand je pourrais marcher ? »

« Il à dit quand tu aura cicatrisé, il te mettra une jambe en bois et... »

Hiccup tourna le visage visiblement en colère.

« Je... Je suis désolé... »

Jack ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps avec ce qu'il venait de faire subir à son protecteur. Pourtant, le soir même, il trouva Nora à l'auberge en train de profiter d'une chope de bière aux côtés de Hiccup. Bien qu'il semblait encore un peu agacé, l'alcool semblait avoir calmé la plus grande partie de sa colère.

« Ahhh Mon petit Jack, Pourquoi t'es... *hic* partit comme ça ? J'ai du demandé de l'aide pour venir ici haha. Heureusement que notre petit Nora était-là hein ? »

Dit-il en lui faisant une accolade. Celle-ci repris joyeusement une gorgée avant de rire un peu à son tour.

« Aller petit prince fais pas ton timide et vient boire avec nous, il faut profiter de la vie tant que tu l'as ! »

Jack n'était pas très porté sur la boisson mais il accepta malgré tout et après plusieurs heures à se raconter des histoires étonnante, Nora monta se coucher tandis que Jack aidait Hiccup à monter dans sa chambre. Cependant, le chevalier avait une jambe en moins et en étant totalement saoul, il avait encore moins d'équilibre ce qui ne facilitait pas du tout le travail de Jack qui lui même sentait le monde tourner autour de lui. C'est donc avec difficulté et quelques rires fatigué qu'ils parvinrent dans la chambre de Hiccup et qu'ils tombèrent ensemble sur le lit de l'auberge, Jack avait sa propre chambre, mais dans l'état actuelle des choses, il ne se sentait pas la force de se relever et de marcher à taton dans les couloirs pour trouver sa chambre. Il retira son haut avec une certaine difficulté et sentit une main froide lui caresser le dos, suivit du rire groggy de Hiccup.

« Hehe, j'aurais cru que ta peau serait plus chaude, mais au moins... elle est douce. »

Jack lui lança un sourire un peu confus et entrepris de retirer également le haut de Hiccup pour se venger. Ce dernier se débattait tant bien que mal, mais il était trop saoul pour réussir correctement.

« J'aurais pas cru que tu voudrais me déshabiller comme ça hehe. »

Disait Hiccup d'une voix amusée. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir Jack.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est... Pour ne pas dormir dans ta sueur. C'est tout. »

« Oui bien sur... Aller vient là. »

Hiccup attrapa le cou de Jack et l'attira contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion. Le baiser avait un goût d'alcool, mais la chaleur et la passion que dégageait Hiccup dans ce baiser était tout ce dont Jack avait besoin pour y répondre avec ferveur. Puis se laissant aller à leurs émotions, ils passèrent une nuit qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier.


End file.
